Un endroit où les voeu se réalisent
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Fic pour Noël, en avance. Zolu; Lemon; spoilers. La neige est le témoin. Et Noël est un jours très spécial pour Luffy.


Rating : M

Pairing : ZoLu

Warning : Lemon, présence de perverse en manque, et... tout le reste. C'est dans les deux ans de la séparation.

Disclaimer : J'aimerais que le monde m'appartienne. Comme ça, One Piece serait à moi aussi. Mais c'est pas l' cas. F' chiiier.

Note : JOYEUX NOWEEEEELEUH ! Pour une fois que j' suis en avance, hein ! À tous mes lecteurs préférés, je vous dédie cette fiction ! Donc, à **Enzilia**, qui reviewe consciencieusement chacun des chapitres, disant souvent ce qu'elle pense, et parfois des conneries—enfin, moins que j'ai pu en dire à Crystalbluefox xD

À **Hibashira**, toujours son mot à dire, et qui fait de très jolies fics de ZoLu, c'est bien sûr à lire absolument, même si elle ne dépassera pas la reine * rire supérieur * Je blague. Je suis loin d'être la meilleure, même si, j'avoue que côté fandom français, j'en ai fait presque la moitié -_-' MONDE CRUEL. Bref :) N'abandonne pas, peut-être que l'Armée Belge pourra UN JOUR torcher l'armée canadienne, comme on l' dit si bien chez moi xD

À **ZBone**, qui fait une fic géniale, dont je ne me lasse jamais de lire, et de me dire que non, j' peux pas essayer de concurrencer ça avec du Marco x Ace, puisque moi, j' suis la reine du Drame de ZoLu… donc, un jour peut-être xD

**Mugiwara-Cristal**, à qui je dois avouer que j'ai fais l'énorme bad-trip de l'histoire du plagiat, qui est vraie, car je ne dirais jamais quelque chose comme ça si ce n'est pas vrai, et je le jure devant Dieu ! Faut s' faire un nom avec des choses vraies xD Et puis, bon, si tes amis voulaient lire, t'avais qu'à demander, je t'aurais de suite contactée lorsque j'aurais eut une connexion, et j'aurais tout de suite accepté, tant qu'on met un lien. Je ne t'en veux pas, mais à l'avenir, tu seras prévenue ;)

Ainsi qu'à : **Nobody Owens**, **Baka-kitsune**, **Evangelle**, **Camille**, **Ayu**, **Anas**, **Garla sama**, **Mimiyaoi**, **BeeMe**, **Vanina chan**, **Vic et Alice**, **une fan**, **Melusine**, **Mlle Z-S**, **Madoka**, **Sets**, **Sweet Marimo-chan**, **Akira8012**, **Akari**, **Maria19**,** Le** **petit lait au sucre**, **Amuru-chan**, **Izaberu**, **Pikachuchette**, **poulpe1er**, **Meredith Shock**, **Ayumi no Requiem**, **Linata-chan**, **Sasuna-chan**, **Haru&Kyo**, **luffy d amour**, **caty**, **Rem**, **MikageKun**, **Cams**, **nami-2**, **Ryhn**, **chibi-fun**, **Elaelle**, **Roronoa Tsuyu-chan**, **Kitty Purple**, **Exces**, **calipso68**, **Chikara Ao**, **tenshihouou**, **Ryu**, **Kimberly** et **Furyina**. NON. IL N'EN MANQUE PAS. Ceux qui n'ont fait que mettre dans leurs favoris, eh ben c'est ballot, mais j'ai pas le temps de me rappeler de tout le monde xD

Toutes vos reviews me touche, et même si je ne réponds pas à toutes les reviews, et surtout à celles postées par des gens non-inscrits, je les lit toutes, et je souris même si ce n'est que pour me dire que c'est génial, TOUTES vos reviews me vont droit au cœur, et je dois vous dire que je vous adore tous et toutes !

Quant à mes amies d'MSN…

À **Tsu-chwan**, surtout. Sans cette fille, je vous jure qu'il manquerait bien des choses à mes fics. _Tied up fun_ n'aurait peut-être jamais été écrite sans qu'elle ne me suggère le truc du « bup ». Dites-vous qu'elle est géniale, et même si un océan nous sépare, je m'entends souvent mieux avec elle qu'avec certains de mes amis proches. Ensemble, nous sommes des perverses qui perversent sur le ZoLu ou parfois d'autres. Faut dire que j'ai jamais vraiment d'autre couples xD

**Mugi-chan/Buruku**, une des belges les plus perverses que je connaisse ! À vrai dire, j'en connais seulement deux, alors… eh bien, faut dire que l'une est plus jeune xD Ces derniers temps, j'ai été inquiétée par ta déprime, et il faut dire que je commence cette fic le 14 de décembre. Ne te laisse pas abattre, si des gens te laissent tomber, c'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils laissent derrière ! Et pis je promets que je finirais le one avec le Luffy malade pour au moins les fêtes :) Attention, une Pervy déterminée, ça fait des vagues xD

Je ne parle pas de Ren/Sébiih, simplement parce qu'il n'aime pas le yaoi… mais bon, j' le garde dedans mon cœur et je pense à ce vieux pervers x3

Enfin… bonne lecture !

**Un endroit où les vœux deviennent réalité**

Par Pervy Otaku

Luffy regardait la neige tomber sur l'île où il s'entraînait avec Rayleigh. Il était content qu'elle tombe aussi sur l'île en une date aussi spéciale. Pas seulement que c'était Noël, mais aussi… oh, c'était une date chère sa son cœur, voilà tout… fermant les yeux avant de soupirer doucement, se rappelant les fêtes passées sur le Merry et le Sunny.

_Ses mains sur ses hanches, alors qu'il murmurait à son oreille des mots aussi importants que lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il le voulait dans son équipage — sinon plus._

Rayleigh s'approcha et se laissa tomber à côté de lui, près du feu, en regardant à son tour les flammes qui léchaient le bois. Luffy le regarda, la tête posée sur les genoux, entre les bras. L'homme lui sourit, « Toi aussi, tu repenses au bon vieux temps ? »

Luffy hocha la tête, son regard devenu nostalgique se tournant vers le feu. Il soupira, avec une pointe de bonheur perçant dans la grisaille joyeuse de ses souvenirs, « Noël, c'est très important, pour moi. La… la première fois que… enfin… » Il rit nerveusement, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, fermant les yeux, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, « Disons juste que c'est important. »

Rayleigh éclata d'un rire bien gras, avant de rajouter, « Tu agis comme une jeune fille qui parle de sa première baise. Ça pourrait presque être mignon. » Luffy rougit en gonflant les joues.

« Eh bien, ça l'est un peu… » avoua-t-il. « Le premier Noël que j'ai passé avec l'équipage… c'était ce soir-là. »

_Ses dents sur son lobe d'oreille, alors qu'il gémissait, en sentant ses mains rugueuses s'aventurer de haut en bas sur son érection. La rugosité de ses grands mains ne changeait rien à la délicieuse sensation… _

Rayleigh sembla la trouver un peu moins drôle, alors il demanda cette fois, « Désolé. J'imagine que c'était avec la jolie rousse, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Luffy éclata de rire à son tour, « Nami est trop effrayante, et puis, si un homme serait amoureux d'elle, même si elle l'aimait, il serait son esclave à ses ordres. » Luffy eut un large sourire.

Le vieil homme soupira, avant de retenter le coup, « Cette femme plus âgée, alors ? Tu avais l'air de bien l'intéresser. »

« Non plus. Pas qu'elle soit trop vieille, je ne m'occupe pas de ces choses-là, mais je pense qu'elle préfèrerait Franky. Ils sont presque du même âge, et puis, Franky l'aime bien aussi. »

« Alors, une fille sur une île ? Allez, dis, jeune homme ! »

Le garçon éclata à nouveau de rire, ajoutant cette fois, « Non. On était au beau milieu de l'océan. C'est avec quelqu'un de l'équipage. »

« Si c'est le squelette, alors je te jures que ce sera la chose la plus étrange que j'ai entendue de ma vie entière ! »

Luffy éclata à nouveau de rire, avant de reporter ses yeux sur les flammes, de nouveau nostalgique, « C'est Zoro. Mon second. Autrement qu'avec lui, je pense que je me serais barré en courant… »

_« Zoro… arrête de me faire attendre… » l'avait-il conjuré, en lui prenant le visage, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son cuir chevelu. « Arrête de me faire attendre… je veux que tu… maintenant… fais-le ! » Il avait sourit, avant de suivre les ordres — comme d'habitudes, quels qu'ils étaient, il se devait d'être celui qui les accomplissait._

Rayleigh le regarda, et sourit à nouveau, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, « Tu me surprendra toujours, gamin. J'espère qu'au moins, il est gentil avec toi. »

Luffy rougit un peu, « Beaucoup, mais pas tellement devant les autres. Il ne veut pas trop que les autres le sachent, et puis, y a que Robin qui le sait. Nami aussi, elle lui a dit. Sinon, les autres… je pense qu'ils ont fini par le deviner. » Il éclata de rire, bientôt suivit par Rayleigh.

« C'est bien. Bon, je te laisse ruminer, et je vais dormir. Bonne nuit ! » lança l'ancien vice-capitaine de Roger, avant de se diriger plus loin. Luffy lui fit un signe de la main, avant de baisser les yeux sur la neige.

Sur la neige. C'était bien là qu'ils l'avaient fait. Il se rappelait distinctement de la piqure du froid dans son dos nu, et sur ses fesses, alors que Zoro se serrait contre lui, la tête dans son cou, la respiration sifflante et brûlante, tous les deux serrés l'un contre l'autre, plus complets qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été à part.

Luffy n'avait que trop bien senti toute l'agonie derrière l'embrassade de Zoro, se demandant encore une fois sans trop y penser pourquoi, depuis Thriller Bark, Zoro se montrait tellement plus… comment dire ? Il se faisait plus attentionné, et avait l'air plus inquiet lorsqu'il allait faire une bêtise. Il se faisait aussi plus attentioné. Plus doux, plus gentil, et son regard disait à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient ensemble _comment_ il donnait de la valeur à ce simple moment.

_« S'il te plait, Luffy… » avait-il murmuré, tout bas, peut-être plus à lui-même qu'à lui, pendant qu'il le serrait contre lui en roulant des hanches contre ses fesses, Luffy lui griffant cette fois le dos, en sentant le sang chaud sortir de la peau esquintée sous ses doigts gelés par le froid, tout ouïe devant la voix quasi-chevrotante de son second. « S'il te plait, Luffy… ne disparaît pas… »_

Luffy regarda à nouveau la neige, et commença à tracer des lignes dans la neige, regardant la lune arriver presque au milieu du ciel noir opaque. Minuit allait bientôt sonner. Et il aurait aimé être comme Cendrillon, mais être télétransporté ou quelque chose comme ça vers Zoro. Avoir son vœu de Noël, exaucé, au moins une fois. Il soupira, avant de s'étendre sur la neige.

« Joyeux Noël. Tu m'entends ? Je sais que tu sais que je le pense, et je sais que tu le pense… »

Rayleigh s'approcha à nouveau, regardant le garçon, puis la neige à côté de lui. Il sourit, avant de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras pour l'amener dormir dans un meilleur endroit.

Sur la neige, il ne resta que des pas, et un marimo dessiné dans la neige qui était fondu peu à peu par le feu. Et, écrit en bas, « J'aimerais aller à l'endroit où mon vœux se réalisera : où tu es. »

**Fin. Joyeux Noël et Bonne année.**

Je pense que ça a tourné plus triste que je ne l'avais prévu :/ Enfin. J'ai pensé à ceci en pensant à mon pote, qui est très loin de moi, bien plus que Luffy ne pourra l'être de Zoro. Sauf s'il meurt. Et donc, je ne l'ai pas dit au début, parce que c'est loin d'être du MSN, c'est dans la vraie vie. Ça fera dix ans qu'il nous a quitté, malheureusement. Enfin :D

J'espère que ça vous aura plu :3

Zoro : Tu veux pas arrêter de me faire souffrir ?

Luffy : Heeey ! On est pas mort, dedans ! Même, loin de ça ! Elle n'a presque rien inventé !

Moi : :3 Merci, Luffy-pon~ !

Luffy : De rien, Ero-chan ! :D

Zoro : Quand même… on est pas ensemble…

Moi : D'aaaaw. C'est mignon. Secrètement, t'es dépendant de Luffy !

Luffy : Moi aussi ! J'ai besoin de Zoro ! é_è Alors…

Zoro : Luffy… * regards des deux côtés *

Moi : D'aaaaaw. * sort des mouchoirs * Vous allez m'obliger à mettre mes doigts dans mon vagin et à me masturber, si vous continuez. * se mouche avec les mouchoirs en chialant *

Zoro et Luffy : * incrédules * Tu mouille ta culotte juste pour _ça_ ? !


End file.
